


Talking to Captain Cutie

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Series: Big Hero 6; Karmi [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 - The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183
Summary: Just a bit about Karmi. I find her to be a very interesting character, but fair warning I don't really ship her with Hiro so I have no idea how this is gonna end. Enjoy!





	Talking to Captain Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> My name comes from a book called 'Unbreakable Girl: A Name Must be Earned' check it out!

“I won’t tell anyone!” Karmi had finally got Captain Cutie alone, without the Red Panda. She knew he could only walk without him so she took the opportunity to talk to him, and not just with her fan fiction.

Hiro sighed. “No, Karmi.” It was painful enough having someone who clearly detested him being his fan girl. And now, he had no way to quickly escape. No crowd to slip into, just an alleyway darkened by the evening. 

“Well, if you can’t trust your girlfriend, then who can you trust?”

“Look, Karmi” He stopped walking and faced her. “You can write all the fanfiction you want, but I don’t want you to mix it with reality.” 

Her face drooped. For a moment, Hiro thought he may have been too harsh, but then Karmi sighed. “I guess you’re right. I’m sorry.” Her tone was sincere. 

Hiro smiled. 

“So, would you like to go on a date with me?” She smiled.

Hiro facepalmed. “You’re missing the point, Karmi.”

“Then what is the pont?” She shot back. 

“You don’t know who I really am.”

“That’s because you won’t tell me.”

“No, not just that. Look, you love me because I am a superhero but I guarantee that if you knew who I truly was, you would hate me.”

Baymax finally landed next to Hiro. He was just lucky he had programed a new way to call ‘the Red Panda’ from afar. 

“Captain Cutie, I could never hate you.” Her eyes were big with shock. How could he think that? 

Hiro got onto Baymax. He mumbled to himself just before they took off. “You already do.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
